How to Get the Girl
by Rocker71592
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto had accomplished every goal in his life. Hes finally accepted by his people, he's the goddamn HOKAGE. he's got it all... except the pinkhaired vixen he's been after since childhood. Can he find true love? narusaku naruoc? naruhana?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here goes nothinnnnnn……… can't think of a better title… anyways, it's my first real story. The other one was just a little ditty. Ima try something I might actually continue, depending on whether or not you guys think it sucks. I might be quick to update or not, who knows??? Well now having said this clears throat/ cracks knuckles :

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or have anything to do with the Naruto series. I wish i did, but i don't

* * *

_Thought/Flashback_

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

Narration (ME)

Setting

"Quotaion"

(Random things that I might want to say in the middle of the story)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Pilot  


* * *

He honestly could not think of anything better than this feeling, this experience. Wait…………….uhhh…… nope. Nothing. Nothing beats the feeling of her inner walls clamping around his cock as he thrust into her without abandon, her legs spread apart wider and wider as he sent her into the heavenly abyss of an orgasm.

"Ohhhh, Hokage-sama just like that…" she purred into his ear, enticing him, urging him to continue fucking the living daylights out of her.

_God, she's so tight_, he thought, occasionally circling her pink nipples with his tongue. She moaned, boy did she moan. Nothing got him harder than hearing his girl moan cause of him. He couldn't begin to describe Kami managed to make vibrations in the air sound so god damned hott. Her hands were on his back, pulling him closer, deeper into her body. He knew she loved it in both her holes, so when he plunged his finger into her back entrance, she went crazy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Kami!" she cried, her head twisting left and right on the bed, writhing in sheer bliss. She was close, he could tell. Probably because her screams were, well screams. He was close too. Just a little more.

"Hokage – sama, I'm cumming" she barely managed to form words from her mouth. He was so good at this.

"Hokage – SAMA!"

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto woke up.

* * *

(How was that for a brief lemon? Comment on that I want to get better! Cliff Hanger??? Nah ill keep going ) )

* * *

"Huh?! What?" Naruto saw white. And black spots. Wait, his focus was coming back….. oh, its paper. Peeling the paper from his forehead, our blonde hero looked over at his two chuunin assistants, who were currently glaring at him.

"Hokage – sama, you know you have a lot of work to do, quit sleeping on the job!" Mei shouted. Standing at 5'5'' with mid- B breasts, sporting cream booty shorts with black spandex that stretched slightly farther than the shorts and a solid red tank-top, the blue-eyed red-head looked like the average girl of Konahakure : DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. At 14, her slender body made her a "slammin piece of ass", as Kiba liked to put it whenever he dropped by for missions. Unfortunately for the male populous, Mei had a massive crush on the Rokudaime. _God, he's so hott when he wakes up. Kami-sama, restrain me._ She tried her best not to blush.

"Tch, stupid idiot…." Hanabi muttered to herself. Your average Hyuuga kunoichi: Sexy as helll. Wearing a typical chuunin outfit with navy shorts and a navy tee under the vest, the Hyuuga stood at 5'3", with low B cups. The petite 15 year old girl made up for size with beauty. Sadly, she also developed a crush for the blonde. In fact, most of the kunoichi of the village have pined over Naruto; his appearance was god-like. Standing at 6'4'', the 18 year old's muscles were well defined yet he maintained the lean appearance. His hair growing into his father's image, and his eyes remained a captivating sapphire. How he managed to remain a single was beyond everyone.

"Gomen, Hanabi-chan, Mei-chan, I didn't get much sleep last night." He scratched his head and flashed his foxy grin, ignorant to the girl's blushes. He looked down at the work he had to do.

_Fuucck_, he thought, how was he going to do this paperwork? He had the attention span of a hamster. Besides, why does the hokage need to sign a permit allowing the construction of a building in a residential area? Isn't this the feudal lord's district? Lazy prick…

"Nee, Mei-chan, Hanabi-chan, you guys think you could fetch me something to drink? Maybe some ramen? I think I can focus better on a full stomach." He flashed his foxy grin in hopes of convincing them. Lucky for Naruto, they can't resist him.

"Fine, but you buckling down when you're finished, you hear me?!" Mei shouted, before poofing off to Ichiraku's, her vision blurry from his famous pose. It makes her weak in the knees, and wet as hell. She took a lot longer than necessary, due to her needing to take care of some "issues".

"Whatever, asshole." Hanabi followed suit, off to search for Naruto's favorite drink: Tea. That shit was his sake. He drank that stuff like he ate his ramen, therefore he paired the two together to make his favorite meal. Hanabi too was affected by his charm, but being a Hyuuga, she could contol herself to mearly blushing.

_Damn, that was close,_ Naruto thought, his erection poking out from underneath his robes. _Thank Kami this desk has a front cover, or I'da been screwed, _he sighed, tugging away at his cock and leaning back in his chair. _Damn you Sakura-chan, you always gotta be in my dreams. Why can't you notice me for real?_ Finishing up, he cleaned himself off and went back to work, cursing himself and his perversion.


	2. Chapter 3: The picnic on Naruto

AN: Here goes: the start of chapter two. I have no Idea how much im going to write right now but what the fuck. Some great Naru/Saku Moments in here, I could start ending it next chapter if i wanted to, cause i got it all worked out in this head of mine. I wanna hear your thoughts on that: Should i make this short or long? Cause i'm only gonna have a couple lemons and thats it. No continuing after naruto and sakura get together cause i dont have a plot to work off of anymore. Ya'll keep asking for different pairings and none of you realize its a naru/saku pairing. BUT because im so nice ill give you a surprize in the next chapter; a couple of you i told what it was, so for those of you i didn't tell, keep reading to find out. HERE WE GO AGAIN!

Yours,

RoCkEr )

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I don't wanna keep writing this shit

* * *

Its weird to eat lunch sitting on your own head. Then again, Naruto got the best view of the village from here. Yeah, his face beat the shit outta the other kage's on the mountain. First off, he's actually smiling, and his foxy grin at that. Secondly, its him for Kamis sake. He was surprised the townsfolk let this happen, but he shouldn't have been. After that whole Akatsuki thing the villagers finally respected him and acknowledged him. Yep life was the shit for Naruto. However, he knew he was missing one thing. He never had a steady relationship. Sure he had a couple fucks here and there, but then again who hasn't? Looking out on the vast buildings and streets of Konahakure, the Rokudaime wondered aloud:

"Is there anyone out there for me?"

"Hey, Naruto!" The blonde almost fell off his own head. Only one person called him Naruto despite the fact he was Hokage. And said girl happened to have pink hair and haunted his dreams everynight. Standing at a sexy 5'7", the girl had easily become the hottest woman on the market, as well as the new Ice Princess of Konoha. Despite her bust being at around mid B's, she had the curviest body Konoha has ever seen. Coupled with the finest ass the world has ever seen, you've got yourself a pretty fine woman. It didn't help that she wore a navy skirt with black spandex, and a vest. Naruto often wondered if she wore anything under that vest, and he definitely intended on finding out. She grew her hair out, often wearing it in a bun or tied it up making her look like a greek goddess. Naruto was lucky if he didn't get a nosebleed just looking at her. Sakura ran up to the most powerful ninja in the world and gave him a hug like he was some sort of puppy. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at this much contact from the girl, despite the many hugs he had received from her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! It's good to see you! Ne, I was just about to eat dinner, care to join me?" Naruto acted as casual as he could around Sakura, which meant not cool at all.

"Of course! I just got off work and I felt like I haven't seen you in forever!" Sakura of course had taken Tsunade's place as head of the hospital, and was allegedly better at it than the old hag herself. She also assumed the role of Naruto's personal nurse, despite the objections of the other females of the hospital. Lately, however Naruto had received fewer and fewer injuries due to his role as Hokage. She sat down, and they talked on and on about how their jobs sucked, or how much they wanted some field time and get some action. They shared Naruto's ramen feast and watched the sun set over the horizon. Naruto took a brief glance at Sakura, who caught his gaze and smiled. God, she was beautiful. The sunset couldn't even compare to her beauty. She snuggled close to Naruto, finding comfort in the warmth of her friends shoulder. Naruto sighed inwardly, he knew it was all platonic. He wasn't stupid, he knew the signs of love; after all, he'd been in love his whole life. Naruto knew he had a good shot of getting with her, he just didn't want to risk losing what he already had. This bond they shared was slowly built upon suffering, and he'd be damned if he let it crumble. I guess he had Sasuke to thank for that. After the Uchiha was found dead by an obvious Tukiyomi attack, Sakura had turned to Naruto, the only person she could trust, for comfort. Their bond had literally strengthened into an unbreakable friendship and companionship of undying loyalty to one another. Yeah, it was tight. He loved her more than ever. She was always so relaxed, something she had never been able to show around Sasuke. He loved that about her, she wasn't an uptight girl you had to contact constantly, she was chill. And Naruto WAS CHILL, in a hyper sort of way.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, her emerald portals portrayed the emotions in the depths of her soul. At this moment it was confusion and worry.

"Huh, yeah. Gomen, Sakura-chan, I zoned out." Naruto snapped to attention. It was late. Boy, does time fly with a hott chick.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, it's late. We should be heading home." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, I should. Ino's probably looking for me at the apartment." She gave him a quick peck and with a "Sayounara, Hogake-baka," she left, leaving Naruto with a shit load of thoughts. **Fuck her brains out kit** kyuubi suggested, **just do it so I can get some goddamn rest, you stupid fucking asshole idiot.**_ Oh shut up you overgrown, fuzzy-assed, no-good worthless piece of shit before I skin you alive and a nice scarf for Sakura-chan._ And with that, he left for the Hokage complex to sleep.

* * *

Sakura POV

She's over Sasuke, she told herself. Sure she's not interested in anyone, but at least no one isn't Sasuke. She's noticed all the stares she receives from the men of Konoha, but she ignores them: she hasn't the time for a relationship, nor the devotion. Another thing she's noticed, is the gradual number of fangirls Naruto seems to have attracted. She's overheard them talk about wanting to do things to him that she hadn't even known existed. As she heard these comments, all she felt was……. Utter happiness for Naruto. Finally people seemed to admire him as she admired him, even more so. Her best friend in the whole world had finally got the recognition he so desperately deserved. And she was happy for him. Yeah, she had her urges, but they weren't expressed towards anyone in general, so they tended to be mild. When she had to take care of them, she did it solely for the purpose of getting it done. She found masturbation a necessity to get by. Sure she enjoyed it, but it wasn't like she viewed it as something to look forward to, just something in her life, like most things, that needed to get done. So as she she undressed, took a shower, said goodnight to Ino, undressed again (yeah, she sleeps naked), and got into bed. She fell asleep on the notion :

_Is there anyone out there who's truly for me?_

Naruto sneezed.


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**AN:** HERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Well, not really, its more of a previw. I just thought I'd give a lill sneak peak ). BUT DON'T FEAR. ROCKER WILL FINISH IT. Just may take me a while…….. \ ANYHOO, ya'll know how I love your comments so please comment on this.

3

RoCkEr

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Naruto POV (sorta)**

_Man, being Hokage sucks more than I thought it would be._ Naruto was currently sitting at his desk doing nothing but paperwork. _FUCK PAPERWORK!!! Man I feel like im doing the same stuff I did yesterday and the day before and the day before and the day before and the day…._ The sound of the door opening awakened Naruto from his endless stupidity. He looked up to find Mei standing in the doorway.

"Ohayou, Mei-chan. How's it going?" he said nonchalantly………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………..

……………..

………………………………………………

…………………

………….. But something was different. Naruto looked up again to study his assistant. _Oh, fuck._ Two things were wrong with this picture. #1, Mei was wearing a skirt with no spandex shorts. _SHE ALWAYS WEARS SPANDEX!!!!!!!_ Naruto screamed to himself, clearly uncomfortable with his new situation. Secondly, and the most disturbing, was her face. It had a look that screamed, seriously, screeeeeeeamed, "You're fucked". Something was up.

* * *

**Mei POV**

_Man, I'm so sick of the guys in this village._ Mei thought.

"Heyyyyy baby, come here often?" The obviously drunk man looked well over Mei's age, yet, in the I.Q area, a lot younger.

"Umm, not really..." Mei responded, not really knowing how to get this loser off her back.

"You know who I am?"

"No..."

The man seemed shocked. "Really, I'm kind of a big deal." He responded, his arrogance was literally visible, or was that his B.O, Mei couldn't tell .

"Is that so?" _Big deal my ass..._ She was seriously getting annoyed

"How's about you and me go someplace more private to 'get to know each other"

_Psh. As if._

"No thanks. I've got some where I have to be---" Before Mei could leave the man grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Bokuno doesn't take rejection very well," the evil sneer on his face was less intimidating than the smell he was giving off, "how 'bout you play nice and come with me." Mei jerked her arm back.

"I said no thank you!" She snapped.

"Stubborn bitch, what does it take to get girls these days?" He growled

"Shut up you stupid prick" Mei shouted.

"You wanna fight girly?" Bokuno asked, stupidly ignorant of the shimmering forhead protector she wore as a belt.

_Stupid villagers... _Mei thought, sympathizing with his idiocy. _It's probably his parents fault, didn't raise him well enough. They're so arrogant sometimes..._

"Yeah, asshole, come here I'll kick your ass you stupid fucking prick asshole bitch fucker." _Ok, I went a little overboard._

5 minutes and one serious, one-sided, ass-whupping later, Mei continued her walk home.


	4. The Real Chapter 3: Mornings Suck

**AN:** HERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! It took me a while to get this done, so what you guys read before isn't actually apart of this chapter, but I'm getting to it. Without further ado, here ya go

3

RoCkEr

* * *

"Get up, you fucking asshole! Time to start the day, DATTEBAYO!" His alarm clock shouted obnoxiously into his ear. The blonde hokage opened his eyes and hit the snooze. God he hated that thing. Back in his younger years he thought it would be good motivation to wake up to his own voice, but recently he found the reason he kept it was because the bitchy whining of his premature self was impossible to sleep through. _Stupid idea-ttebayo. DAMN!_ He cursed to himself for bringing up his stupid habit which he rid of in ANBU. Yawning, our hero rose from bed and bolted to the bathroom, realizing the urgent need to pee; and "started his day".

* * *

(Go take a break or something, cause I don't have any idea how to fill this gap of time. I don't care what you do, just do something for five minutes and come back……. Seriously, go………. I mean it……………………………..GOOOOO……… …………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………back? Good. Here we go.)

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the Namikaze complex (yeah, he's loaded) and onto the main street of Konoha. Dressed in his cape passed down from his father, jounin vest and black undershirt, with orange pants he was clearly the son of the Fourth. His hair gave him away, if his cape didn't. He didn't bother check the clock when he left so he deduced it was around 5:45 because his clock goes off at 5 a.m. and the fog was lingering ever still, hinting that the sun had not risen yet. Still, that was his gut feeling; he actually had no fucking idea what time it was. All he knew was the streets were mostly deserted save for a few ANBU patrols and civilians getting an early start to their day. As our blonde hokage walked down the street, he couldn't help but dance. You know those songs that you hate, but every time you hear it you can't help but dance to it? Yeah, that was in his head. His guilty pleasure: Said song. He'd been getting a lot of songs and such stuck in his head, more so than before. Maybe it was because of the fox's lack of input into his head. He remembered the day the fox stopped interfering:

_Flashback_

………….Ok, maybe he didn't. Fuck flashbacks anyways.

_End Flashback_

**Deep in the sewer that is Naruto's brain**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" The fox screamed, banging his furry head into the steel bars of his confinement. This was great. Another stupid song blasting through Naruto's head, the combination of the stupidity and the sheer loudness was driving Kyuubi crazy.

"Sweet merciful Kami, have I suffered enough yet? KILL ME NOW!" Shouted the fox, his claws digging into his scalp.

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto laughed; he had no idea why.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The golden warmth of the sun shone through her window. She smiled, stirring, waking up to another good day. Days seemed to have gotten much better after she got over the pale ass prick known as Uchiha Sasuke. Now she could finally get some decent sleep. She rose from her bed, walking towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirrior, running her hands down her naked body. Her little perk pink nipples hardened at the moment of contact, eager to be tended to. She was always more sensitive than most girls: she cried a lot more than them, so she wasn't surprised that she would be the same physically. Although her body begged her to continue, she hastily hopped into the shower. Turning the faucet on warm, she grabbed the soap and lathered up her hands. She started from the bottom up, massaging her smooth delicate calves, toward her inner thighs. She traced along the thin patch of pink pubic hair, across her supple breasts, down her arms, until her entire porcelain skin was lathered with soap. Then she washed all the soap away running her hands down her breasts and midsection, grazing the outer entrance to her essence. She turned the water off, now fully clean, the sudden cold air rushing into the shower as she stepped out hardened her petit nipples again. Quickly dressing, she stepped into the street with some time to spare until her shift started. Heading toward the Hokage office seemed like the best thing to do today. Turning the corner, she bumped into the one person she actually wanted to talk to today: Mr. Hokage!

* * *

**Naruto POV**

She was the last person he wanted to talk to today: Ms. Head Nurse Hottie. Don't take it the wrong way, he didn't hate her; he just didn't like babbling incoherent nonsense and making a fool of himself to the hottest girl in Konoha when he was supposed to be the most respected person in the world. Sure, he was her best friend and true, he was able to talk to her; but when he tried to make a move things didn't quite turn out the wrong way. Take now for instance, with her lying on top of him, her chest pressed his hips and her face resting on his chest, he managed out a:

"Hey s-Sakura – Chan, nice weather, ne?" Idiot. CLEARLY THE WRONG THING TO SAY.

"Ahh, gomen, Naruto. I didn't see you," she pulled her self up, reaching down to help him up, which he gladly accepted. "As for the weather," she laughed "I'd say it was rather gloomy." She smiled at him, making him feel all the more stupid. The fog was still hovering over the town, and the sun wasn't visible just yet, creating, a gloomy appearance.

"Yeah, you're right. My bad." He flashed his trademark grin and scratched his head. Dusting himself off, he gave a quick "Ja'ne" before turning to leave. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky as Sakura grabbed his arm in an attempt to deter his escape.

"Say, Naruto, you mind walking with me? I know it's far and all but…." She asked, cutely pleading with him, her green eyes melted his resistance. Damnit she's cute.

"Ok, Sakura-Chan." And with that they set off towards the hospital. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Kami, he could SMELL her. She smelled so heavenly he couldn't stand it. He felt tempted to just jump her right then and there but he restrained himself. Sweet Kami, she was beautiful, even in the morning.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

She loved walking with him. Talking to him, sitting with him, standing, eating, just BEING with him. He made her feel so real, she didn't have to be fake; she didn't have to impress anyone, just be herself. She loved that about him: it was like he lived in this bubble of chillness separated from the world, and he invited you in with his presence. All your cares, stress is left at the door when you enter his presence. That was why he was her best friend, that and everything they went through together. They say that suffering brings people together; well they're damn right.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

After the awkward situation, he nestled back into his comfort zone : Friendly conversation. His relaxed state returned to him as they talked of missions, people, those damn genin, how to wear your hit'aite the best way (Head for guys, Waist for girls; it was agreed), their experiences in ANBU on the same team. Ah, yes, Naruto's best moments with Sakura were on ANBU. They were an unstoppable duo, He the "Red Fox of Konoha" and she the "Pink demon of Konoha". Ironic that she was the demon, well, her temper gave her the name. As they reached the hospital facility, Sakura gave him a quick hug and said goodbye, leaving Naruto to walk alone. The sun had just stretched over the horizon, its rays peaking out over the mountains. More villagers started to populate the streets, meaning the fangirls started to stalk Naruto. He ducked into an alley and with a quick "_Henge!" _(He doesn't have to say the jutsu, or form handseals on this one cause he's that good) He transformed into an older man, losing the fangirls. This technique only fooled villagers, chuunin and below, but Jounin and ANBU nodded in understanding as he passed by. Everyone understood the Hokage's predicament, so no one was stupid enough to reveal his identity, for fear of severe punishment by the blonde afterwards. There was one incident with Konahamaru, the jounin sensei of team 3, but that was resolved after a serious ass-beating and a stern talking to. Kakashi sensei noticed his pupil walking by, his eye twinkled and he winked in Naruto's direction. Naruto grinned back in thanks and continued towards the Hokage building. He passed Jiraiya, who's eyes watered in pride as he noted how much a stud his apprentice turned out to be thanks to his teachings. Finally, with an even quicker "_Kai"_ he released the jutsu and entered the facility, checking in with the ANBU on duty before taking a seat at his desk. He shuffled the enormous stack of paperwork and started signing away.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** HERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! I'm still not at the highly anticipated scene yet, but i threw in a lemon to shut ya'll up! The next chapter is when it all goes down ANYHOO, ya'll know how I love your comments so please comment on this.

3

RoCkEr

* * *

**Naruto POV (sorta)**

_Man, being Hokage sucks more than I thought it would be._ Naruto was currently sitting at his desk doing nothing but paperwork. Hokage, hokage, hokage, thats all he ever talked about when he was little. Constantly trying to prove himself to the villagers, to his friends, teachers, everyone. But did he ever do a little research on the job? No, Naruto never thought that being hokage would have any downsides. Little did he know hokages get very few missions, and generally sit at their desk and do paperwork everyday.

_No wonder the granny gave this job up so fast, she probably couldn't STAND being Hokage_, Naruto tapped on his desk with the pencil.  
_I wonder what that hag is doing now that she's retired..._

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

"HAHAHA, that stupid brat!" the Godaime, currently lounging and basking in her shit-faced state, laughed into the heavens, her head tilted upwards in pure glee.

"Little runt's probably realized that being hokage is BORING!" Tsunade downed another shot of sake. "He's probably crying HAHA- Achoo!" she sneezed, spilling her bottle and its contents all over her lap.

"Oh damnit."

火水土風

棒

* * *

FUCK PAPERWORK!!! Naruto groaned, finishing his final stack of papers and leaning back in his chair. The suede chair also was a reclining one, so the blonde was able to kick back and chill, tilting his head back looking out of the windows behind him. It was night time, he hadn't noticed the soft cries of the crickets, or the dim light of the moon casting shadows of trees that were splattered upon the room 

_Man I feel like im doing the same stuff I did yesterday and the day before and the day before and the day before and the day…._ The sound of the door opening awakened Naruto from his endless stupidity. He looked up to find Mei standing in the doorway.

"Ohayou, Mei-chan. How's it going?" he said nonchalantly………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………..

……………..

………………………………………………

…………………

………….. But something was different. Naruto looked up again to study his assistant. _Oh, fuck._ Two things were wrong with this picture. #1, Mei was wearing a skirt with no spandex shorts. _SHE ALWAYS WEARS SPANDEX!!!!!!!_ Naruto screamed to himself, clearly uncomfortable with his new situation. Secondly, and the most disturbing, was her face. It had a look that screamed, seriously, screeeeeeeamed, "You're fucked". Something was up.

**Mei POV**

Naruto let her off early, so she was on her way home. It was late in the afternoon, and she was very tired.**  
**

_Man, I'm so sick of the guys in this village._ Mei thought.

"Heyyyyy baby, come here often?"

"Shut up you stupid prick" Mei shouted.

"You wanna fight girly?"

"Yeah, asshole, come here I'll kick your ass you stupid fucking prick asshole bitch fucker." _Ok, I went a little overboard._

5 minutes and one serious, one-sided, ass-whupping later, Mei continued her walk home.

She opened her door and walked in, throwing her clothing in all different directions. By the time she got to the back room aka the bedroom of her 4 room apartment, she was in nothing but her black lace undergarments. She threw herself onto her bed, landing with an exhausted and annoyed sigh. She closed her eyes, the sounds of her ipod echoing through her head:

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels go---

She fell asleep, her snores drowning out Karen's sweet voice (the singer). Her current state: sprawled out on her bed, clothes in all directions, was the story of her life. She was a messy and unorganized person. But who can blame her? It's her first few weeks owning her own place, doing taxes and such since she moved out of her parents and started getting a steady income. It's hard on someone like her, sometimes she still calls up her mother to ask how to do one chore or the other. Being independent is tough on someone her age. Away from your home, your parents. The first week was hell for Mei. But she managed and now she had finally settled into the groove.

Currently our little lady was having an erotic dream involving her and the hokage in a compromised position in an unorthodox location. She sighed, her chest rose and she arched her back. The rapid breathing and light moans signaled the impending climax. Her body instinctively reacted: her left hand moved to cup her left breast, while her right glided down her body and hovered over her moist panties before sliding underneath them and began to lightly stroke her delicate flower. Rapid breathing became staggered panting, light groans became steady moaning. Her hips bucked into her ministrations. The bra was pulled down off her breasts, the covers were kicked off. Her fingers gently entered her hole, her warmth enveloped the digits. She clamped around them, her body encasing them in her walls. She pulled and groped at her nipples, her moaning became more and more pronounced, and her hips continued to buck violently. Beads of sweat formed on her body and her legs began to shake with anticipation; she whimpered, almost begged for release. The coil in her body continued to tighten and constrict, until she couldn't take any more. With a final scream, her back arched as cum rushed out of her body, soaking her panties and continuing down her thighs until it stained the sheets. Her eyes fluttered, and she slid her hands up her body, her hips continuing to buck, riding out her enormous orgasm. As the wave of sheer pleasure subsided, Mei was left a quivering mass, her body shaking with the intensity of the climax. After a brief nap, she awoke to her wet sheets and clothing.

That was amazing, she thought. If a dream could do this to her, what would the real thing be like? Washing herself off in the shower, Mei intended to find out

* * *

Hanabi POV

"Fucking bastard," muttered Hanabi, walking home from the Hokage's office. Yeah, he let her off early, but she still hated him. She hated him, for the sole reason, of being just way too damn sexy. She couldn't focus around him; she became the one thing she despised the most, a ditzy little bitch of a fangirl. Kami, she hated herself sometimes. She's a Hyuuga, she should be more professional.

Kami, I feel like Hinata, she sighed. She always thought she wouldn't be swayed so easily by love like her weakling of a sister. Sure Hinata was the head of the clan, but she never outgrew her modest and shy personality. Hanabi always thought that strength was determined by your weaknesses, and whether or not you can handle them. Hinata's weakness was her bashfulness, and sadly, she can't seem to overcome it. Hanabi was NOT going to be her sister. She'll just ignore her thoughts of him pushing her up against the wall, and taking her rough and hard, nibbling on her neck and slamming into her with his gorgeous... Oh God I am my sister!! She cried inwardly, running her hands through her raven-colored hair.

What do I do? What do I do? How was she ever supposed to get on with her life if she couldn't even tolerate a guy? Masturbating hasn't worked... so there's only one option. Slamming the door to her room, and leaning against it, she began to finger herself in anticipation. Her evil grin coupled with the intense blush as she played with her self, her juices flowing freely onto the tatami below her. She grabbed her breasts and fondled them roughly, then she shoved three digits into her pussy and rammed into herself as hard as possible. Her legs spread wider, and she moaned quietly, imagining Naruto pinning her down and taking her just how she liked it. Her hips bucked in rhythm with her relentless fingering and, after an intense period, (no pun intended) she came. Her juices squirted across the room, and she sank to the floor, her evil grin still apparent on her face as she regained her composure.

I'll fuck his brains out and get over it

* * *

Please comment, dizzle. R&R!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hey guys, Long time no see! Yeah, the story has come to a halt. That doesn't mean I'll stop writing! I just need inspiration, so you'll see me on the pager REAL soon. I 3 All of ya ; ), and I'll either continue this story or work on a better one. I'm not feeling this perverted plot though so I'll probably discontinue this story '(. Who knows though? You'll have to watch me and find out !!!!! XOXOXOXO NARUSAKU BUDDIES!

Mucho Love

RoCkEr


End file.
